


Lunch Time

by Deannie



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Lunch Time

**Lunch Time**

Dr. Mallard looked deeply into the eyes of the man before him. 

"So, my friend," he mused lightly. "What can we find here, hmm?" He turned from his less-than-conversational companion and took an instrument in his hand. "What clues did you leave me?" 

Not surprisingly, the man failed to answer. His mouth was rather full of fragmented bone and frayed skin, actually. Which was not at all a deterrent to the ever-optimistic pathologist. He had some of his best conversations with dead people, in fact. 

This particular dead man had once been a naval aviator, and rumor had it he'd placed his own pistol in his mouth and blown out the back of his throat, all for the love of a young, and very beautiful, woman. 

A singularly romantic notion, the coroner thought to himself, but given the young man's final assignment--a security detail for the newest in naval firepower--one that simply couldn't be taken at face value. He sighed to himself as he pried the man's jaws farther apart. "Given the angle of trajectory, my dear boy, I fear--" 

"Having fun, Ducky?" 

The bright voice brought a brighter smile to the older man's face, and he turned from his lifeless companion toward the door and the young lady who stood there, decidedly full of life. 

"Lieutenant Foreston was about to give up his many secrets to me, Abby," he explained, gesturing toward the body with the scalpel in his hand. 

Abby smiled in a way that got Ducky's blood racing a bit through his admittedly well-traveled veins. "So, no lunch, then, huh?" 

Hmm. Lunch with a beautiful woman or the perusal of another body whose life had been cut horribly short? 

Now, was that really any sort of choice? 

He set the scalpel back on the tray, stripped the gloves from his hands, and gathered up his coat. 

"Where would you like to go, my dear?" he asked chivalrously, allowing her to slip a hand onto his arm. 

Abby shrugged in an amazingly attractive fashion. "Whatever strikes your fancy, Duck," she offered, pressing the button that would call the elevator to the basement. "I'm easy." 

Ducky hid a smile. _Ah, dear girl. Would that you were. Would that you were..._

Ah well, he mused to himself, as the elevator arrived and they stepped in, still arm in arm. Perhaps Lieutenant Foreston had the right idea, though he'd carried it a bit to excess. 

Yes, the love of a young, and very beautiful, woman was worth a world of gold, wasn't it? 

* * * * * *  
The End

FANDOM: NCIS  
PAIRING: Ducky&Abby  
RATING: G  
ORIENTATION: Het 


End file.
